1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp structure for automobiles, and more particularly, to a head lamp structure for automobiles constructed in such a manner that the entire bulb assembly can be separated from the head lamp structure to facilitate replacing the head lamp bulb.
2. Description of prior art
Generally, a head lamp of automobile is a means to secure a visual field during driving at night or on a foggy day.
Typically, a head lamp structure includes a bulb, a reflector around the bulb, and a housing in which the bulb and reflector are located, all of which are positioned in front of the automobile engine.
When it is necessary to replace a bulb of the head lamp structure, a cover 30 in the back of the lamp housing 100a is opened, and the bulb is replaced within the housing, as can be seen from FIG. 1.
However, conventional head lamp structures have a recognized disadvantage in that the narrow gap between the lamp housing and a battery 200 installed behind the housing makes replacing the bulb extremely difficult. As a result of this narrow gap, the space in which one has to work when replacing the bulb is very limited, resulting in a cumbersome and inconvenient work space.
More specifically, since it is necessary to reach through the narrow gap to remove the cover and replace the bulb inside the housing, the process is not only time consuming, but the individual replacing the bulb may scratch or injure his hand during this process.